DBZ-Hinter den Kulissen *g* ^-^
by Chibi-chan6
Summary: Ehm...also...naja...lest es einfach mal..... ^^'


Also, Die DBZ-Charaktere gehören natürlich Akira Toriyama *anbet*  
  
Ich danke Jojo, das ich sie einbauen durfte! DANKEEEE! ^-^  
  
So, ich hoffe euch gefällts, mir fiel es ganz plötzlich ein, und dann konnte mich nix mehr halten! *g*  
  
DBZ-Hinter den Kulissen!!!!!! *g* ^-^'´  
  
  
  
Cell: „Ha, ich mach euch alle kalt!" *feuert leuchtende Kugeln umher*  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Davon träumst du! Kameee-Hameee-Haaaaaa!"  
  
  
  
Das Kame-Hame-Ha trifft Cell. Der gerät ins Schwanken und stolpert dann über einen Stein.  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Schnitt! Aus!"  
  
  
  
Cell: „Oh, nich schon wieder!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Du musst dein Gleichgewicht halten, sonst wird das nix!"  
  
  
  
Cell: „Jaja..." ^^'  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Nochmal!"  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...Action!" *klapper*  
  
  
  
Cell: „Ha, ich mach euch alle kalt!" *feuert wieder leuchtende Kugeln umher*  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Davon träumst du! Kameee-Hameee-Haaaaaa!"  
  
  
  
Das Kame-Hame-Ha trifft Cell wieder. Diesmal bleibt er stehn.  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Mist, der hat keinen einzigen Kratzer abbekommen!"  
  
  
  
Kuririn: „Wir haben keine Chance!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Na warte!" *stürzt auf Cell zu*  
  
  
  
Trunks: „Vater, niiiiiiicht!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Dieser..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Final Flash!"  
  
  
  
Cell: „HA!" *wehrt die Attacke ab* „Gebt doch endlich auf, ihr könnt mich nicht besiegen!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Das werden wir ja sehn!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Haaaalt!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „O.O, was n jetzt schon wieder?"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Vegeta, ein bisschen mehr Betonung bitte!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *grummel* „Ich habs doch betont!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Hast du nich!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Halt die Klappe du Knallfrosch!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Wie war das du kleiner, mieser Gartenzwerg?!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Piccolo giften sich an.  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Schluss jetzt, das könnt ihr hinterher erledigen!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo und Vegeta: *schmoll*  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Los Vegeta, fang noch mal an, und diesmal mit Betonung!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Yup!"  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...Action!" *schepper*  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Das werden wir ja sehn!" *ballt seine Hände zu Fäusten, springt auf Cell zu und  
  
prügelt auf ihn ein*  
  
  
  
Cell: *ausweich* „Gib dir keine Mühe du Dreikäsehoch!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Aaaah!" *verrückt wird* „Ich mach dich fertig!"  
  
  
  
Cell: „Ach wirklich?"  
  
  
  
Trunks: „Los! Zeigs ihm Vater!"  
  
  
  
Kuririn: „Hau ihn weg!"  
  
  
  
Doch Cell ist stärker. Er versetzt Vegeta einen heftigen Schlag in den Bauch. Vegeta stürzt zu Boden und bleibt bewusstlos liegen.  
  
  
  
Cell: „Wuahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Er brauch schnell eine magische Bohne!"  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Ja!" *rennt zu Vegeta* „Hier!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *kau* „Ahh...Muahahahahahhahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Hahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Alle fangen an zu lachen.  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Nein! Schniiiiitt!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Wuahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
  
  
Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt haben...  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Und noch mal!"  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...Action!" *krach*  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Er brauch schnell eine magische Bohne!"  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Ja!" *rennt zu Vegeta* „Hier...muahahahahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
Alle: „Muahahahahhaha!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Nein! Nochmal...Position!"  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...Action!" *klapper*  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Er brauch schnell eine magische Biene...eh...quatsch...Bohne!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Hahahahahahhaha!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: *koch* „Verdammt! Reisst euch zusammen, mann!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Hehe..."  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Nochmal!"  
  
  
  
Alle: *nehmen wieder ihre Position ein*  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...Action!" *schepper*  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Er brauch schnell eine magische Bohne!"  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Ja!" *rennt zu Vegeta* „Hier!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *kau* „Ahh...wuah! *hust*  
  
  
  
Alle: „?_?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Schnell, klopf mir mal einer *hust* auf n Rücken!" *hust*  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Yup!" *klopft Vegeta auf den Rücken*  
  
  
  
Regisseur: *glüh* „Grrrrr..."  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *hust* „Danke!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „O.k, das letzte mal! Die Szene muss im Kasten sein, verstanden!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Yup!" *nehmen ihre Position ein*  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Und...ha-ha-hatschi!!!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „ -_-" "  
  
  
  
Regisseur: *umkipp* „Gesundheit...grrr!"  
  
  
  
Mann mit Filmklappe: „Verzeihung!" *schnief* „Und...Action!" *krach*  
  
  
  
Son-Gohan: „Er brauch schnell eine magische Bohne!"  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Ja!" *rennt zu Vegeta* „Hier!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *kau* „Ahh..." *richtet sich auf* „Dieser miese..."  
  
  
  
Tenshin-Han: „Beruhig dich Vegeta!" *hält Vegeta zurück, der gerade aufstehen wollte*  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Jetzt bist du dran, Cell!"  
  
  
  
Cell : « Ach wirklich ? «   
  
  
  
Son-Goku betritt das Kampffeld.  
  
  
  
Sprecher: (A/N Hasst ihr den auch so? *g*) „Son-Goku steht Cell, der unbesiegbar scheint,  
  
nun Auge in Auge gegenüber. Doch wird er die Kraft haben, ihn zu besiegen?"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Schniiiitt!!! Klasse!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Puh!" ^-^'  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „So, das wars für heute! Bis morgen dann!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Bis morgen!"  
  
  
  
Regisseur: „Oh, schaut mal!" *deutet auf ein großes Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren*  
  
  
  
Mädchen: „Guten Abend, mein Name ist Jojo von Z-TV"  
  
  
  
Alle: „^.~ Guten Abend!"  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Dürft ich vielleicht ein paar Fragen Stellen?"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Eh...sicher!"  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Danke! Also gut..." *hält das Mikrofon bereit* „Wie steht ihr alle privat zueinander?"  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Nunja...sehr gut, oder?"  
  
  
  
Alle außer Vegeta und Piccolo: „Yuppiiii!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Piccolo giften sich wieder böse an.  
  
Jojo: „Eh...hehe...also dann...Trunks, die Frage musst du jetzt nicht beantworten. Trägst du  
  
Tangas?"  
  
  
  
Trunks: „Uhm..."*rotwerd* „Ja, trag ich!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Bulma: „Wirklich?" *sabber*  
  
  
  
Trunks: ...  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Also...kommen wir zur nächsten Frage. An die Jungs: Habt ihr ne Freundin?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta, Trunks und Kuririn: „Auf der Suche!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Keine Zeit!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Ach, du kannst doch mit Sicherheit nich mal..."  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Schnauze du dämlicher Idiot!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: *g*  
  
  
  
Alle: ...  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Hehe..."  
  
  
  
Piccolo: *schmoll*  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Vegeta, bist du immer so hart und bockig wie im Film?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Na was denkst du denn?!" *fg*  
  
  
  
Alle: ...  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Wirst du bei Mädchen schwach?"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Ich, schwach werden?! Muahahahahahhahaha! Niemals!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Du kriegst eh keine!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Boar, du wagst es..." *stürzt auf Piccolo zu, doch die anderen halten ihn auf*  
  
  
  
Alle: „ -_-" "  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Piccolo: „Grrrrrr..."  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Eh...welche Unterwäsche tragt ihr Damen?"  
  
  
  
Bulma: „Na is doch klar! Sexy Unterwäsche!"  
  
  
  
Chichi: „Kein Kommentar!" _  
  
  
  
Alle Jungs: *fg*  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Macht ihr auch im echten Leben Kampfsport?"  
  
  
  
Yamchu: „Sicher!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Sonst würden wir hier rumhüpfen wie die Affen!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Tust du eh immer!"  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Ich will ja nicht dran denken was du immer machst! *macht ein paar komische  
  
Verrenkungen*  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Das sieht tausendmal besser aus als dein..."  
  
  
  
Alle: „Ruhe!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Piccolo: ...  
  
  
  
Jojo: „^^' Was verabscheut ihr an den Menschen?"  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Unehrlichkeit!"  
  
  
  
Chichi: „Faulheit!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta: „Angeberei!" *auf Piccolo schiel*  
  
  
  
Piccolo: „Na das sagt grad der Richtige!"  
  
  
  
Vegeta und Piccolo: *wieder giftig anblinzel*  
  
  
  
Alle: ...  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Son-Goku, fallen dir die Kussszenen mit Chichi schwer?"  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Nö!"  
  
  
  
Chichi: *rotwerd*  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Wir müssen zwar oft lachen, aber sonst..."  
  
  
  
Chichi: „Nur schade, dass sie nich gezeigt werden!" (A/N Werden die in Japan gezeigt?)  
  
  
  
Son-Goku: „Hehe..."  
  
  
  
Jojo: „So, das wars! Ich danke euch!"  
  
  
  
Alle: „Bitte! Schönen Abend noch!"  
  
  
  
Jojo: „Danke, euch auch!" *maschiert davon*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folg......  
  
  
  
  
  
© 2002 Chibi-chan^^ 


End file.
